


Lazy Mornings

by TheLittleMuse



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to write smut, I don't think this is too bad, M/M, Very light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMuse/pseuds/TheLittleMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin just wants to stay in bed with his new husband. Bilbo wants breakfast. They think of the perfect solution (and the sheets needed cleaning anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is my first time writing anything remotely smutish, so please tell me how I've done.

Bilbo briefly wondered how Thorin could breath sleeping as he was, on his front, face first into the pillow. If not for the reassuring incline and decline of his chest, as slight as it was, Bilbo would have been worried.

As it was Bilbo was only worried about the strong arm draped across his chest. Not that he didn’t love Thorin’s need to constantly have him close, and, indeed, he found himself needing Thorin close; the memory of his ashen face on the battlefield still too clear in his mind.

The problem was, Bilbo wanted breakfast and he didn’t want to wake Thorin. He tried to slide out from Thorin’s arm, but Thorin, still asleep, gripped him tighter and pulled Bilbo to him.

“You great mug,” Bilbo muttered, “I shall not be treated like some child’s teddy bear,” but try as he might it was now impossible to escape Thorin’s grip.

And so that was how Bilbo Baggins, Prince Under The Mountain (a title that scared Bilbo somewhat, but was apparently the official title for the King’s husband and Thorin would kill anybody who treated Bilbo as less worthy just because he was a hobbit) resorted to poking the King to wake him up.

“Whatizzit?”

“I need my breakfast.”

Thorin nuzzled his neck, his hand splayed on Bilbo’s chest, “Do you now?”

“And you don’t count as breakfast.”

Thorin started nuzzling down Bilbo’s back, with the odd lick for good measure, “Don’t I now?” he murmured.

“No,” said Bilbo, leaning into Thorin against his will, “besides, I’m much too sore. If anyone’s going to be on their back it’s _you._ ”

Thorin rolled Bilbo round to face him, “I like the sound of that, My Prince,” he said with a feral grin.

“Well then, feed me.”

Thorin pressed a kiss against Bilbo’s ear, a particularly sensitive spot for hobbits, “You’ll not be getting out of bed that easy,” he whispered and, pulling away, (Bilbo bit his lip) threw a silver cup at the heavy oak door. Bilbo tried not to wince. He was still getting used to the manners of dwarves. The door was opened by a nervous looking guard. “Breakfast,” Thorin grunted.

“Anything in particular?”

Thorin turned to Bilbo and Bilbo rattled off a long list. He was hungry; by Shire reckoning it was nearing time for second breakfast. Yes, he had got used to a lot less food on the journey, but now the journey was over and he was Prince, and so he was going to be a very well fed Prince.

The guard hurried out, muttering to himself in order to remember Bilbo’s order. Once the door was closed Bilbo pulled Thorin in for a long, languid kiss, smiling when Thorin groaned as he pulled away, “Patience.”

When a whole feast was brought to them, Bilbo nearly jumped up a down with delight and eagerly tucked into the food, which of course led to Bilbo using Thorin as a plate, which of course descended into a food fight. 

Which would never be talked about because Kings did not have food fights.

As they lay giggling in the mess (Bilbo was definitely having a wash as soon as they actually got up … which Thorin probably wouldn’t let him do alone either) Thorin moved Bilbo on top of him. Bilbo have a wicked grin and Thorin wondered exactly what he’d let himself in for.

“Oh, don’t worry, love,” Bilbo said as he scraped a globule of honey from Thorin’s chest and licked it off his finger, “all you have to do is relax.”


End file.
